The purpose of this project is to determine the energy requirement and expenditure, the body composition (% lean and fat tissue), the nutrition and growth status, and the degree of pancreatic insufficiency in a group of children (6-10) with cystic fibrosis with mild to moderate lung disease and a group of healthy control children, and the change in the above parameters over three years.